This invention relates generally to floating docks, wharfs, boat houses and the like, and more specifically to an improved system or apparatus for mooring a floating dock in a manner to permit it to follow the level of the body of water in which it floats, while preventing it from pitching or rolling under comparatively short cycle wave action.
The anchoring or mooring of floating docks is an age old problem. Prior art mooring systems for floating docks range from flexible cables or wires secured between the dock and a bottom embedded stone or other anchor, to sliding rings or loops fastened to the sides of the dock and slidably encircling one or more bottom embedded pipes or piles.
However, while these prior art mooring systems serve to secure the dock in a desired position and permit it to rise and fall with change in water level, they completely fail to hold the dock against undesired pitching, rolling or tossing movement when it is subjected to waves, boat wakes and the like.